Arguments Equal Love?
by shinju-kun
Summary: Marth has two best friends that seem to NEVER get along. What will become of Roy and Ike? Will they continue to fight or will osmehting become of this? T for language. IkexRoy and slight MarthxPit


For as long as Marth could remember, his friend Roy and Ike were always bickering over something completely ignorant, childish, and irrelevant. Sometimes it would be over how inconsiderate and rude Ike was, or how Roy was too short and how he looked too young to be fifteen. When the two had met, it only took a small remark about Roy's height to spark the blaze between the two.

Three years later, the two were still acting like cats and dogs. The elder would always watch the two go at it-back and forth, back and forth, back and forth as they yelled and closed their faces in so that their noses were touching. On rare occasions when either or both were in a bad mood, their arguments turned physical and Marth had to knock the both of them out with a simple punch to their temples. He would either leave the room or take the youngest upstairs so that when they came to, they wouldn't immediately start up again. Honestly, Marth didn't mind because he knew that this would be good for them because they would eventually settle their differences…Marth just hoped that "eventually" would be soon. Especially now Marth had gotten a boyfriend named Pit, who would always come over to visit at the exact time that Roy and Ike were over.

"You're just a shrimp that needs to grow up!"

"Me grow up?? Look at you!!! You won't even hand over the remote so I can watch what I want to watch!!!"

"So what? There should be another television upstairs in Marth's room!"

Marth sighed as he heard the knock at the door signaling that it was Pit. The bluenette rose and gracefully walked over to the door, pulling it back to see an awkward, yet cheery angel.

"Are they fighting again…?"

Marth sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately. Though it doesn't look too serious today; they're just fighting over the television."

The angel giggled and wrapped his arms around Marth's torso, the elder pulling him in and closing the door.

"Marth!!! Marth please tell Ike to hand over the remote!!!"

Marth sighed. Removing Pit's small arms from his body he turned and remarked, "I am not a part of your arguments and you must learn how to cope and deal with these situations, remember?"

The red head glared and growled, going back over to smack Ike across the head, making Marth tense.

"That is the LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER DO THAT!!"

"Uh-oh…" Pit murmured, Marth taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You are the most, INCONSIDERATE, RUDE, AND DISPICABLE PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!!!" Ike yelled, towering over the small red head.

"Well you just need to learn how to share and accept that I am here too and you will have to deal with it!!"

"I swear!! If Pit wasn't here now, I would surely as hell kick your little ass!!!"

"Oh yeah?? I'd _love_ to see you try!!! I bet I can kick your ass before you can even think about it!!"

Ike grabbed a fistful of Roy's shirt and leaned in dangerously close to him. Pit dared trying to jump in but Marth pulled him against his body and murmured in his ear, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"But-"

"Just watch. If it gets too serious I'll jump in."

Pit obeyed and Ike's other hand fisted, sending lightning bolts directly into Roy's eyes, the younger growling out, "Going to make a move?"

"Why don't you make the first useless move?" He also growled out.

"With pleasure."

"Whatever you do will be ineffe-mmf!"

Marth, Pit and Ike gasped, eyes growing wide.

"Did he just-?" Pit asked, lifting his finger slightly as an attempt to point at them.

"Y-Yeah, I think he did, Pit…"

Ike blinked a couple of times. He couldn't believe that as many hard and rough words that came out of the boy's mouth, surprisingly his lips were soft as rose petals. Along with the arms that dared challenge him physically, were hastily, yet tenderly thrown around his neck, lightly pulling elder's neck, lightly pulling him against the smaller. The older felt his eyelids grow heavy and he let them slide closed, wrapping his arms around the petite waist and pulled him close, pushing back on those wonderfully soft lips.

"I hate you…" Ike murmured after pulling away.

"So much." Roy finished, kissing him again.

Marth rolled his eyes and picked up the small angel bridal style, listening to the small sound of protest and taking him up to his room, gently closing the door behind him.

"So what happens now, Marth?" Pit asked in a sweet voice, being placed onto the bed and giggling when Marth laid on top of him gently.

"Well, the first thing I am going to do is kick them out and get a new carpet."

"Huh? Why?"

Marth almost literally fell onto Pit's face. "Ah, it's nothing. It'll be a subject that you'll learn in college."

Pit couldn't have been more confused and was about to say something when Marth silenced him with a kiss, momentarily making him forget…for now.

~*Kan*~

I'm going to be using "kan" as my signature thing now just to let you know. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
